


The Look She Gave

by BubblyShip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxious Alphys, Bad Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flustered Sans, Relationship Problems, SansDyne, Sleepovers, Supportive Papyrus (Undertale), alphys is bad at relationships, cute sans, respectful sans, sans keeps his boundaries, taken undyne, undyne has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: Sans tends to accompany Papyrus on his training. Underground, he always dropped off his brother at the Captains house. However, on the surface, one day he decides to go inside and finally talk to this Undyne he heard so much about.She keeps giving him this look, and Sans isn't sure how he feels about this.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

The look is one he can’t pinpoint.

Which is odd, because Sans tends to be good with identifying looks. Yet this time, it seems like a lost cause. Her gaze is intense and focused, sharp teeth digging into her bottom lip. Appreciation? Hatred? Annoyance? Inspiration? Whatever the cause, it led to that stare.

Sans knew about Undyne, but they never really spoke much. Heck, they hadn’t even met until Flowey took them all hostage, but that was brief. She hadn’t even really noticed him then, and Sans was too concerned about Papyrus to really even glance in her direction. This was the first time they really met, and sure enough it was a memorable occurrence. 

Papyrus was standing to the side, eagerly waiting for the two most important people in the world to him to click and become friends. That wasn’t happening, unfortunately. She just kept giving him that look, a look he wasn’t sure even had a meaning. Did she hate him, or was she off put by his shortness? People did tend to comment on that. 

The hand held out was starting to ache, and the silence was incredibly awkward. He had introduced himself, Sans the skeleton, as he always did. That greeting usually worked. It worked on Frisk.

Finally did the fish monster move, slowly gripping his hand into her own in the form of a handshake. 

“Undyne.” She didn’t let go of his hand.

“Aw, you two are bonding!” Papyrus had said, clapping his hands together with enough eagerness for the both of them. 

“Sure,” Sans said, grinning at his brother. “Gotta hand me a bone of pity for my people skills.”

She still wasn’t letting go. Her scales felt oddly warm against his bones, her fingers clutching around his own. It wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable, not in the physical handshaking sense, but in the mental sense it very much made him uncomfortable.

“Are you going to… uh, be staying? For training?” Undyne asked, finally drawing her hand away. 

“I figured I’d just be dropping Paps off, but I can stay. I can nap here,” Sans said, giving his usual large smile. 

“Sans, no!” Papyrus objected, “Do not nap when you’re at a friends house! That is very rude!”

“Eh,” Sans said, “But yeah, if you’re fine with me staying I can. You guys usually cook to train, right? Paps told me about it before.”

He told Sans many times before. His spaghetti was well known to anyone who ever spoke to Papyrus, it was a known fact about his skeletal brother. He trained by cooking, which Sans was frankly very thankful for. His brother really did need to learn how to cook more. 

“Yeah.” She seemed to regain some volume, whatever having taken a hold of her having worn off. “Yeah! We’re going to be making some food! You want to help?”

“Nah, I’m fine with just watching.”

“Sans hasn’t cooked anything in his entire life! I doubt he’d want to start now!” Papyrus said. “He’s a sillybones that doesn’t like to cook.”

“That’s fine! He can just watch!”

Undyne’s surface house was nice, and it had some convenient chairs placed within the dining room. That’s where Sans settled down, watching the two make their famous spaghetti. Well, Papyrus had practically claimed it as his own, so it was really just his recipe at this point. 

The two quickly gathered around her counters, pulling out their usual instruments. Sans got comfortable within his chair, watching their banter. Sometimes Papyrus brought Sans into the conversation, to which Undyne would pause her actions, listening to his answer without any distractions. It was very… weird to say the least.

When their food was finished, the two of them plated it onto a single plate, Undyne grabbing a fork from the drawer to slip it onto the plate. Sans had closed his eye sockets for a moment before movement towards him alerted him, peeling open his eye sockets to find the fish monster standing there, plate in hand.

“Want to try?” She asked.

“Sure.”

It wasn’t new that Sans tried Papyrus’ cooking. In fact, he was often the test subject for new recipes or additions to the cooking. Whether that was a blessing or a curse, though, he’d never know. 

The look once again plagued Undyne’s face as he took a bite, cold in comparison to Papyrus’ hopeful expression. What was that? Was she anticipating his reaction, or was she mad she had to feed him? 

“Oh wow, that’s different than usual,” Sans said, blinking to make sure he was looking at the right dish. “You guys made this, right?”

“Indeed! The Great Papyrus and Undyne made it just now!”

There was something different about the flavor. Did it somehow get a little bit better? Not by much, but it was a noticeable difference. There was actual flavor. Don’t get him wrong, the noodles were still overcooked, and the sauce was beaten to a pulp, but it wasn’t stale flavoring anymore. It was… edible? Somewhat, but it was an improvement he never noticed before. 

“This is better than all of your others!”

Sans was honest to them. It was still awful, but it wasn’t like forcing cardboard into his mouth. It was like eating overcooked, overheated spaghetti that tasted like spaghetti. 

Then there was a smile, a real, actual smile onto her face. Papyrus clapped his hands excitedly, but she remained with her smile.

“Heck yeah!” She said, “Whoo! Let’s make it again!”


	2. Chapter 2

The second time was during a sleepover. 

Alphys and Undyne were staying over at their house for the night due to a certain accident involving Undyne, a boulder, and surplexing. There’s a reason why people say ‘don’t do this at home’. Undyne didn’t seem to pay mind to that, and apparently surplexed a boulder into the side of their house. It would be fixed by tomorrow, but for the night they had to stay at someone else's house. Which was Papyrus' and Sans', who also shared a house.

Oddly, Undyne was going to be set up inside of his room. Though, he guess it did make sense. Papyrus' race car bed was only big enough for one of them, and since their single couch was only big enough for Papyrus, one of them was going to get stuck in Sans' room. He was just a bit surprised it would be Undyne. Sans and Alphys were rather closer, so he figured Undyne would be more comfortable sleeping in Papyrus' room while Alphys slept in his room.

His room wasn't anything to brag about, so Sans wasn't really sure why she looked around it like she did when she entered his room. 

"You got a tornado in your room? Dude, how?" Undyne asked, pointing to the object in the corner of the room.

"I used to work with science, I know how to create self sustaining tornados," Sans replied casually, "I use it to keep my trash."

"That's really cool!" Undyne said, setting down her bag of clothes next to the bed. "Alphys doesn't really use her science knowledge for cool things like this."

"Probably because she wants to keep her job," Sans said, "But I don't have to report to anyone, so I can use science however I want."

Undyne flexed her arms, twisting her pajama shirt slightly with the movements. "You should teach me how to do that! Alphys never does anything fun, she's always too scared to do much. It sucks sometimes. But when were you a scientist?"

"A while ago. But I'm bone tired, I think I'm going to go to bed now."

Sans had started to pull aside a blanket and pillow to set onto the ground, but Undyne stopped him.

"The bed's big enough for both of us, punk!" Undyne said, sitting down on top of the blanket she brought and patting the space next to her. "That's the whole reason we're sharing a room. I'm not going to kick you onto the floor."

"I don't mind," Sans said, shrugging.

"Well, I do."

With that reply, it seemed the decision had been made for him. Undyne dragged the pillow and blanket back onto the bed, moving over so Sans could claim his own space. The lights were quickly shut off with his magic, Sans settling in quickly.

Sleeping at night was sometimes a problem for him. Maybe because he napped too much, but Sans liked sleeping. Who could blame him? Which was annoying when he couldn't fall asleep sometimes, it really sucked.

It seemed Undyne was inflicted with the curse as well, as she was quickly tossing and turning. Sans had his back to her, so he wasn’t really paying her much attention until she spoke.

“Dude, I can’t sleep.”

Sans turned his head, catching Undyne’s bright yellow eyes through the darkness. Her teeth glistened slightly under the light from his own eye magic, Sans turning over to face her. 

“Looks like it,” Sans said, “You usually have problems sleeping?”

“Uh, sometimes.” Undyne replied, adjusting the pillow under her head. “It usually keeps Alphys up.”

“Is that why you guys aren’t sleeping together?”

That was another suggestion Sans had made that the two had turned down. He offered to sleep on the couch and let them claim his bed, but weirdly they turned down his original offer. Which didn’t make sense, since they were dating.

“Yeah,” Undyne admitted, “I don’t know… I mean, when we first started going out, I figured it’d be awesome and fun. But… no, sorry, I’m not going to unload on you about relationship problems.”

“It’s fine, you can talk to me about it,” Sans said, “If you just need to rant or anything, I’m the skeleton you’d probably want to rant you. You could talk to Papyrus too, but we both know he’d butt into your relationship and try to fix everything himself. He’s too nice about that.”

“Papyrus is too nice about everything,” Undyne said, “You tell him to do something mean, he’d explode.”

The two snickered at her joke, Sans shifting the blankets around his legs. 

“But I thought you and Alphys were doing really good together,” Sans told her.

“I thought so at first, too,” Undyne said, “I thought we clicked, and I’m sure we did, but since we’ve been going out… It’s been a mess. Alphys works a lot at night, and I work during the day, so we barely get to see each other. Then the whole sleeping thing, that’s been making us not even sleep together. She doesn’t even like to cuddle, she says she feels cramped whenever I try to hug her. And I love freaking cuddling! Then I thought she’d do cool things with me now that we’re going out, but she doesn’t.”

“There is the threat of losing her job,” Sans pointed out.

Undyne nodded, eyes averting through the darkness. “I know, I know, but still. I just… expected different things going into the relationship. I feel like she’s still lying to me about things, too. It’s honestly just been a mess, being on the surface. Ugh, I thought everything would fix itself once we started dating, but it’s just gotten worse.”

“Everything? You mean you guys had problems even before you started going out?” Sans asked.

“The lying thing about her experiments was one of those problems, along with her not letting me even watch her experiments, or do anything cool! Alphys can at least show me her experiments or something! I’m the head of the Royal Guard, I’m not an idiot about science. I’m not as smart as you guys, but it’s sometimes insulting that she doesn’t even talk about it with me.”

“You know Alphys has bad anxiety, she might be scared to show you.”

Undyne rubbed her neck, looking at him. “That’s another problem. She expects me to just… fix her anxiety. I’ll be there for her, sure, but I can’t just fix her anxiety by dating her. That doesn’t work, and she’s been frustrated about it.”

“Alphys is a romantic. She thinks when her shining armor princess comes, everything will fix itself. I think she needs to go to therapy for her anxiety, but she’s still stuck on the idea that romance will help.”

“I know. We’ve just been all over the place. It’s been really frustrating with everything. Sometimes I just want to sit back and enjoy life, maybe watch her experiments, and cuddle.”

“I think I can help with the experiments, or sitting back,” Sans said, “I’m really good at sleeping, so good I can do it with my eyes closed. And if you want, I can do some science-y stuff that you can watch so Alphys doesn’t have to worry about the amalgamates incident repeating.”

“Really?” Undyne asked, perking up.

“If you’re into watching stuff explode, or you wanna watch me make another tornado, I’m down for it,” Sans said, shrugging. “I’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“That’d be sick!” Undyne said, “Were you the Royal Scientist before Alphys?”

“Nah, I worked for the previous one, though.”

“Oh, that sounds cool. How come you left?”

“Not really my style.”

The two continued to talk a bit more, their conversation delving into a comfortable silence. Sans’ eye sockets soon started to flutter to sleep, the skeleton yawning gently.

“You tired?”

“Bone tired.”

Then, there was the look. She gently watched as he pulled the blanket further over his body, gaze locked onto his face with no intention of breaking eye contact. Sans blinked a few times, staring back at her with a confused face. What was with her?

“Um, I think I’m just going to go to sleep now,” Sans muttered, more tired than before.

“... Okay, goodnight.”

Undyne didn’t break that expression, even as he turned away.

When he woke up again, it was midnight, and Undyne was closer than before. Very closer. Her arms were wrapped around his body, drawing him closer than before. Gentle snoring escaped from her lips as she cuddled the short skeleton against her body, pressing his back against her chest.

Guess he was helping with the cuddling bit, too.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time was before their relationship drama.

At this point, Sans was becoming a regular at their training sessions. During a few rare days, Alphys managed to squeeze out of work and join them during those evenings. She often sat with Sans, the two eating the food Undyne and Papyrus would prepare.

Somehow, their food suddenly became more and more better. Edible, and somehow good? Undyne seemed to back down on their intense cooking, making sure the food was edible. Of course, she was still intense while making it, but she didn't overcook everything anymore. The improvements were there. Sans had learned from Toriel that Undyne was borrowing her cookbooks, and was trying to make good food. Papyrus was excited about it, commenting how Undyne was improving her cooking.

This day, though, was different. Undyne apparently had a different idea for training, one where she and Papyrus would actually train.

They had moved outside, to a more open space away from Undyne and Alphys' house. They had set up little lawn chairs for Sans and Alphys to sit in, while Undyne and Papyrus got ready to train in the open arena.

"I-Isn't she really hot?" Alphys asked Sans.

Sans took a glance at Undyne, giving a short nod. Yeah, she was pretty. Her slick red hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail, and she was wearing flexible clothing that hugged her body. Sans wasn't really one to bounce on girls for their body shapes, so he didn't really notice that type of stuff.

"I brag about h-her all the time," Alphys said, "I have the hottest girlfriend o-out of my coworkers."

"I'd figure you would have bragged about something else, like how she's one of the few monsters who beat Asgore, or how she's the strongest female monster," Sans said to Alphys, "I think that's more bragging material than how hot she is. Or about how she's nice, and a cool person."

"I don't want t-to go sell out Undyne, I don't t-talk about that stuff," Alphys said.

That was the problem Sans always had with Alphys. The girl was too much of a romantic, the moment anyone was even remotely hot, she clung to them with a crush and wrote fanfictions about the two being together. Sans had read some of them, they were... interesting.

Sans knew the real reason behind Mettatons appearance. It definitely was not just the robots ideas alone, Alphys had went overboard with making his body.

Either way, as long as Undyne and Alphys were happy, it was fine.

"You ready, punk?" Undyne called out to Papyrus.

"Of course! Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus laughed.

And then they were fighting.

Papyrus was actually an impressive fighter. Sans was glad, but he knew the strength wasn't used properly when it came to fights. Papyrus was too nice to ever hurt a fly. Heck, the other day the skeleton helped a fly out of their house and even offered it some spaghetti.

Undyne, though, was on a whole other level.

Her attacks were strong, and her ability to freeze opponents in place was frankly impressive. She was strong and quick, able to take Papyrus' attacks and then deliver twice as much damage. Not to mention just how spot on her aim was with her spears.

Sans found himself leaning in, watching them battle intently. Alphys made a comment about an anime, but Sans found it lost in his mind, instead focused on the fish monster. He did catch sight of her side looks towards him, too.

She was persistent with her attacks, and quickly was claiming victory over the other skeleton. Sweat clung her clothes to her body as she turned with her win, sweat stained hair slapping across her face. She crossed her arms across her chest, showing off her muscles.

Okay, now Sans saw what Alphys really meant. Crap, she was really hot.

"Pretty strong, aren't I?" Undyne boasted to Sans.

The look was once again present. More intense than ever, waiting for Sans' expression with eagerness to hear his response. Why did she keep giving him that look?

"Uh, y-yeah." He averted his gaze, keeping in mind her girlfriend was _right next to him_.

She was taken, he couldn't go blushing when her girlfriend was right there. Or ever. Sans would admit she was attractive, and strong, but he wasn't about to go swipe her off of Alphys. He wasn't that type of guy.

"Want t-to watch some anime?" Alphys asked Undyne.

"That sounds good!" Papyrus said, pulling off his own scarf to let his sweaty bones cool more.

"Let's watch the one with those big swords again!" Undyne had said, grinning. "I have to find those guys in real life, so they can teach me how to have big guns to shoot at people! Fuhuhuhu!"

Guys in real life?

"What do you mean?" Papyrus asked her.

"The people from the anime," Undyne said, "You know, find out where they live in Japan so I can figure out how to fight like they do."

"You mean the animators?" Sans asked her.

"No, the people on the show."

Movement in the corner of his vision caught Sans' attention, making him turn to see the cause of it. Alphys, who was sitting next to him, was frantically making 'no' motions towards the two, moving her hand in front of her neck to signal to the skeleton brothers to cut it out.

"Wait... anime is _real_ , right?"

Undyne was now turning towards Alphys, confusion cluttering her face. Alphys froze under the stare, retreating back into her seat.

Oh no. Did Alphys lie to Undyne about anime?

"You said... Alphys, you said anime is real," Undyne said, fin ears pressing down against her scales. "It's real, right?"

"U-Uh, well..." Alphys whispered.

Undyne was quickly catching on, gaze narrowing at her girlfriend. Alphys was stuttering out words, caught on her lie.

Sans knew Alphys had a tendency to lie to impress people she liked, as she did with Asgore about her creating Mettatons soul, but this? And she hadn't broken it to Undyne yet?

"But Frisk said... Anime..." Undyne said, tone shifting from high to low in mere seconds. "You said anime is real!"

"You never w-watched it with me until I said it w-was real!" Alphys stuttered, "I was going t-t-to tell you, I swear!"

"You lied to me again?" Undyne asked, "Alphys, we talked about this! You lied to me about the experiments, and you lied to me about anime! Why won't you ever tell me the truth?"

Sans' eye lights looked back and forth between the girlfriends, his skull retreating into the depths of his hoodie for safety from the impending fight. Papyrus tried to step in.

"Um-"

His brother didn't even get out a second word.

"Are there any other lies you aren't telling me?" Undyne asked, "Are frogs even real? Is the sky actually green? I trusted you! You're smart, so I thought I could trust you for basic facts! Now I'm learning that anime isn't even real?"

"I-It was the only way you'd hang out with me!" Alphys argued.

"That's your excuse for lying to me about something like that?" Undyne asked, voice rising with anger. "You lied to me about facts just to hang out with me instead of trying to do other things? I spent so much time thinking anime was real. I even believed in the power of friendship that came with anime! Alphys, that would have put me in risk if there was an actual threat! I could have died because you lied to me about anime! I believed it was all real, and now I- That was your excuse? Instead of trying to find an interest that we both shared, you simply lied just to trick me into hanging out with you? I said I didn't like anime before, but I would have watched it because I thought you were a good person! I can't believe that a scientist would trick someone into believing something was real when it wasn't!"

"I just wanted to hang out w-w-with you!" Alphys said, standing up. "You were a-always busy, I became d-desperate!"

"So you tricked me? Alphys, that isn't romance or even friendship, that's just being rude! It could have put me and all of the monsters I protect in harms way because I believed anime was real! I always thought it was a bit cliche, but since you were the _Royal Scientist_ , that you knew your facts! Apparently you did know your facts, but didn't tell me those facts!"

"Why a-are you yelling at me? F-Frisk backed me up!" Alphys said.

"Frisk lied to Papyrus about his spaghetti, they were being nice to everyone! I'm mad at the person who created this lie just to get me to their house. I understand why you lied to me about other things, but this? This could have seriously hurt people!"

"It didn't, t-though! What could have hurt the monster population was you being suggestive enough to buy into a-anime being real!"

Alphys seemed to flinch from her own words, backing away under Undyne's gaze. Meanwhile, Sans was trying to figure out if he could run now and not be noticed by the two. Maybe if he blended into his hoodie, they'd forget they were arguing right next to him.

"I'm not stupid! You always think less of me just because I'm not as smart as you!" Undyne yelled, "Get over yourself! I know that's the real reason why you don't let me near experiments, because you think I'll destroy something! Excuse me for being curious into my girlfriends job!"

"You are dangerous!" Alphys yelled back. "You broke our house, and you burned down your old one! I kept you away because I knew you'd blow something else up! You kept insisting because you like destroying things!"

"I would have been fine if you just explained your work to me! I like blowing things up, yeah, but I didn't destroy our house on purpose, nor did I my old house! Both were accidents! I was interested in your work because I'd like to understand what my girlfriend did! But then you always shut me off, then lied to me about anime! I wasted so much time thinking it was real, I was confusing fiction between reality. There's a reason why people don't daydream in battle, Alphys, it can be really dangerous when you get the two mixed up!"

"All you ever care about is monsters, but never us!"

"Because you never gave me the chance to participate in 'us'! When I tried to get involved in your work, you'd push me away! When I tried to cuddle, you always pushed me away! Our dates never left the house because you didn't ever want to go on dates! Our only dates were watching anime, which I thought was real! When I took off time from work, you spent that time sleeping in! I tried so many times to participate in our relationship, but you never gave me the chance!"

"And what about our relationship? You were too busy eyeing up Sans over here to even look at me?"

Eyeing up who now?

Sans peaked up between them, nervousness building in his soul. Where exactly was she going with this?

"What?" Undyne asked.

"Don't think I didn't notice!" Alphys said, pointing to Undyne. "This entire day you've been eyeing him up! It's totally obvious you have a major crush on him!"

What now?

"If we're going to be bringing this up, then why don't we bring up your fanfics, huh?" Undyne retaliated, crossing her arms. "I thought you'd delete them after we started dating, but no, you didn't! You've still been writing them, I've seen you do it! This explains why you don't want to cuddle with me, you'd rather it be fluffy Asgore or coffee girl than scaley Undyne! Face it, neither of us have really been faithful during this screwed up relationship!"

"Then maybe this relationship was a mistake!"

Both stood in silence after those words, breathing heavily with red faces and teared up eyes. Alphys trembled as she reached up to adjust her glasses, finally standing up for once in her life. Undyne sucked in another breath of air as her fists trembled, pent up emotions about their declining relationship finally being let out. Meanwhile, the two skeletons were still there, and still wished they weren't.

"So it wasn't just the anime you were lying about, then," Undyne concluded, "It was our relationship as well."

"I-I..." Alphys bit her bottom lip. "I thought if we went out, t-then maybe I would really fall in love. I g-guess not."

"Yeah, guess not," Undyne whispered.

Papyrus looked back and forth between them, scarf pulled up to cover his teeth. Sans was hidden within the depths of his hoodie, covering the slight blush that had grown.

"You didn't actually love me, you loved the image of me, the idea of me," Undyne said, "And I liked the idea of being in a relationship. Neither of us really loved the other, though, did we?"

Alphys remained silent, tail limp.

"I think it's fair to call it over," Undyne said, looking down at her. "I know you were also writing fanfics of that girl in the restaurant, you should call her or Asgore. I'll move out tonight."

"Um... you can stay with me," Papyrus said, voice quiet.

"... Fine, yeah," Alphys said, "Fine. Just... I'm s-sorry."

Undyne didn't respond. Whether it was out of hatred, or sadness, Sans couldn't tell.


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth time, it was before they kissed.

Undyne and Alphys' relationship had been practically ripped to shreds after their argument. Apparently, it had been worse than Sans thought. Neither had been telling their feelings to the other, and it slowly built up into that explosion of a conversation.

For the time being, Undyne would stay with Papyrus and Sans while she looked for a new place. It was considerate of her to let Alphys have the house, but now she was searching for houses online.

Sans didn't bring up the whole crush thing. He wasn't really sure how to talk about it, much less if it was even accurate. Alphys might have just accused Undyne of something that wasn't there in the heat of her anger, or if the feelings were genuine. Sans didn't want to get his hopes up, so he avoided Undyne about it. Which was hard to do now that they lived together.

He barely made it through a day before Undyne brought it up.

The darkness of the night was present in the window as the two sat in the living room, Papyrus out shopping. Undyne was clicking through the anime sections on the T.V, annoyance ringing through her tone.

"I can't believe I ever believed this crap was real," She sighed, setting down the remote. "I am just an idiot."

"I don't think so," Sans said, looking over at her. "It might have just been your desire for it to be real that led you to it. And believing in anime doesn't make you stupid. Sorry that led to your breakup, though."

"It's fine, it was a scam anyway," Undyne sighed again, leaning back. "If we didn't break then, it would have been later. I think we both just assumed the relationship would be good without any work from us when we started dating, neither of us really considered communication or our actual feelings towards one another."

"Alphys always gets distracted by her own fantasies, I didn't think one could go down this bad."

"Sans."

Suddenly, Undyne was facing him, that same darned look on her face again. Sans found himself blushing at that look, turning away with magic burning at his face.

"About the whole crush thing-"

"Nah man, it's fine. I know Alphys was just saying that because she was upset," Sans said quickly, holding up his hands.

Suddenly, her own hands was clasping his, grip like iron trapping him in his spot. He looked up to meet her gaze, finding that look.

What did it mean?

"Push me away right now if you don't like me."

Sans blinked once, then twice. Of freaking course he liked her, she was a really cool person! But why would she-

"Good."

And then they were kissing.

Undyne had wasted no time in pressing her lips against his teeth, effectively shutting off his running mind with a kiss. Sans froze under the contact, hands gripping back at hers from surprise.

Taking notice Sans wasn't returning the kiss, Undyne drew back, looking over his expression. "Are you not okay with this? Too much?"

"I..." Sans trailed off, blushing more. "Do it again. Please."

This time, the kiss lasted longer. Undyne had let go of his hands to trail them back against his skull to pull him in closer. Sans let his own hands tangle into the red hair, trying his best to kiss back, even with his lack of lips.

"There you go!" Undyne laughed, pulling away with a grin. "You're a natural."

"You too," Sans said, grinning back.

The look was there, but this time, he could identify it.

Admiration.


End file.
